csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Pascal Curious (C.Syde)
|siblings = , |spouse = |child = |maritalstatus = Married |household = Curious Family |roommates = Lola Curious, Chloe Curious, Vidcund Curious, Lazlo Curious, Crystal Curious, Tycho Curious, Dakota Curious |play = Playable |neighbour = Strangetown }} Pascal Curious is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. He is the son of the late Glarn and Kitty Curious, the younger half-brother of Lola and Chloe Curious, the husband of Chloe Curious, the younger brother of Jenny Smith, the elder brother of Vidcund and Lazlo Curious, the father of Tycho Curious and the uncle of Johnny and Jill Smith and Dakota Curious. Pascal is voiced by David Boat and is 19 days from being an Elder. In my player stories Pascal gave birth to a baby boy which I subsequently named Tycho, like in the Sims 2 PSP. His notable facial features include Pollination Technician's nose, ears and skin tone, and Pascal's eyes. PT was a doner father to Tycho and I didn't see why he didn't deserve an adoptive parent if he couldn't keep in touch with PT. Pascal rang his brother in-law Pollination Technician Nine Smith to ask if he would like to help raise Tycho and be an adoptive parent. PT9 refused to help raise Tycho - he had his own family to be part of - but agreed to keep in touch with him as an adoptive parent. Pascal has made good friends with Ajay Loner and later my CAS Mannequin Galaxy Nine Asteroid. Ajay initially thought that Pascal's close friend Nervous Subject was a bit of a joke, but Pascal easily persuaded Ajay to take Nervous seriously. A notable difference in my player stories is that Lola and Chloe Curious are considerably older than their pre-made counterparts. So they are now the older half-sisters of Jenny, Pascal and (in Chloe's case) Vidcund. The reason why I decided to age Lola and Chloe is because they were born first, as referenced in the storytelling images. Personality wise, Pascal is the most serious of the Curious brothers and seemingly the most studious. However, in my gameplay, Pascal was initially portrayed as being more like Lazlo, Vidcund like Pascal, and Lazlo and Vidcund. It should be noted that Vidcund was still shown to be the more grouchy of the Curious brothers. As I became more familiar with the individual Curious brothers' characters and backgrounds, Lazlo would regain his easy going and more sloppy characteristics while Pascal would regain the more modest and serious side of his character. However Vidcund remains to be seen as "the most serious" of the Curious brothers in my gameplay. Since the start of the Sims 2, Pascal, Vidcund and Lazlo have risen through the ranks of the Science career along with Loki Beaker. Pascal was the first to reach the top of the science career, even before Loki who was second. Vidcund and Lazlo are currently at Level nine. Pascal and Vidcund are now married to their half-sisters Chloe and Lola respectively. I know it sounds rather odd but the game didn't consider them to be related and anyway, what would you expect to happen in such an unusual town? Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Pascal now wears his maternity clothes frequently as a reminder to his days carrying an alien child, even though he is no longer pregnant. He is also wearing his maternity clothes in his headshot (seen above). I used a mod that would allow Sims to be able to wear maternity clothes as their everyday outfit. *When I first saw Pascal in the Sims 2, I initially suspected that he may have been fat. Yet even if he was, there was something odd about the way he was walking. *Pascal is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is due to his facial features, clothing and lack of facial hair. *The headshot of Pascal that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. He also now has the choppy peak hairstyle (from Nightlife). *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Pascal has several qualities that one would expect of a Family Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Family secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *A close examination of Pascal and Lazlo's faces reveal that they both use the 8th default Maxis face template "Archeasi" in Create a Sim. Both their faces have been customised from the original template, and are very similar but not identical to the face template of each other. Pascal has a narrower lower face, and jaw, a wider mouth, and wider eyes with the outer eye curved up more. Lazlo's eyebrows are also curved downwards whereas Pascal's are not. Category:Abducted Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing glasses (fanon) Category:Sims with mismatched fitness (fanon) Category:Sims with mullets (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon) Category:Single parents (fanon)